Mechanics and Terminology
Controls As inputs vary between controllers, input lists in this wiki will use a standard format, as explained below: * A = Attack. This is your normal basic attack button. For ps4 the input is square, for xbox the input is X, for nintendo switch the input is Y, and for keyboard the input is J. * Q1 = Quirk 1. This is your Quirk Special 1. For ps4 the input is triangle, for xbox the input is Y, for nintendo switch the input is X and for keyboard the input is K. * Q2 = Quirk 2. This is your Quirk Special 2. For ps4 the input is O, for xbox the input is B, for nintendo switch the input is A and for keyboard the input is L. * TA = Tilt Attack (also referred to as yellow or counter). Done by doing a normal attack (A) and tilting towards the opponent. * TQ1/2 = Tilt Quirk 1/2. Using a quirk 1 or 2 while tilting towards the opponent * DC = Dash Cancel. Done by by pressing the dash button during or slightly after an attack, allows you to convert into another move during a combo) * UB = Unblockable (also referred to as red). Done by pressing the normal attack button while blocking. * Level 1/2/3 = Plus Ultra 1/2/3. Done by blocking and pressing Q1/Q2/both at the same time Guarding You are able to block attacks in One's Justice by pressing and holding the guard button. Against certain characters, you may be able to use guarding effectively to reduce their pressure, and punish them for trying unsafe options against your block. Just Guarding Just Guarding is a mechanic performed by pressing the guard button just before or at the same time as an attack hits you. If timed correctly, there will be a flash of blue light followed by the text "Just Guard", and you will have a small window of opportunity to attack the opponent before their next attack can come out. This is the strongest defensive tool in the game, and once mastered can completely shut down an opponent's approach, leaving you free to damage them in any way you wish. However, it takes a long time to master fully, and you will need to be familiar with the timings of other characters' moves. Guard Break Every character has a guard bar, which will gradually decrease over time and when you block an attack. The bar begins at green, then goes down through yellow, orange and red before completely running out. Once the bar fully runs out, it will turn gray and flash red. When your guard bar is depleted, attempting to block an attack will cause your guard to break. After your guard has broken, your character will have to recover, and during that time you can be attacked by the opponent. Just Guarding does not reduce your guard bar. It is important to watch your guard bar and not play too defensively, as you risk being punished due to this mechanic. Fall Types '''Neutral Fall''' Neutral fall is the game's base falling state. In this state, you can perform all of your moves freely, can be hit by enemy attacks and supports, and are affected by knockback and control impairing effects. You can Just Guard while in this state. This is the state that you will revert to if you air recover from any other type of fall. '''Knockdown Fall''' Hard Knockdown Hard Knockdown is a falling state in which your character falls headfirst towards the ground. In this state, you cannot perform any of your moves. You can be hit by enemy attacks and supports, but you are not affected by knockback or control impairing effects. You cannot Just Guard in this state. You can air recover from this state to return to Neutral Fall. Soft Knockdown Soft Knockdown is a falling state in which you fall to the floor in a starfish pose. In this state, you cannot perform any of your moves. You can be hit by enemy attacks and supports, and are affected by knockback or control impairing effects. You cannot Just Guard in this state. You can air recover from this state to return to Neutral Fall. '''Tumble Fall''' Tumble Fall is a falling state in which your character tumbles around while in the air. In this state, you cannot perform any of your moves. You can be hit by enemy attacks and supports, and are affected by knockback or control impairing effects. You cannot Just Guard in this state. You cannot air recover from this state, and will only be able to escape after landing on the floor. '''Slide Fall''' In this falling state, your character will bend in half at the waist and slide along the wall or floor they are touching. The slide will usually be in the direction of your opponent. You can air recover at any point on the slide. If you air recover while in a floor slide, you will land on the ground after a very brief delay. You can be hit during the slide, and cannot use any of your moves or Just Guard. Air Recovery and Dash Cancelling Air recovering and dash cancelling have similar animations, so for the sake of clarity will be grouped together to make their effects easier to understand. Air Recovery Air Recovering allows a player to return to a Neutral Fall state from any other type of fall. To perform an air recovery, the player must input Jump once the hitstun from the opponent's move has ended. There are no limits to how many times a player can air recover, but be aware that as this returns you to a neutral fall state, it may enable the enemy to hit you in situations where they wouldn't normally be able. In the animation for an air recovery, a bright blue sphere appears around the character, and they do a backflip before entering the neutral fall pose. During this backflip, you cannot attack but enemies can still hit you, so be cautious of the enemy's distance before you recover. Dash Cancels Dash Cancels allow you to follow up on moves that would normally not be possible due to endlag. By pressing the dash button during an attack, the player can briefly return to a neutral falling state, which resets their endlag and allows them to continue the combo. You can only dash cancel once while in the air, apart from Bakugo who has two dash cancels. Landing on the floor or a wall will reset your dash cancel. For instance, if you wallsplat an opponent after dash cancelling, you can land on the wall next to them to reset your dash, and then use your dash cancel again when you hit them out of the wall. The animation for a dash cancel is a dark blue sphere appearing around the character, and they do a front flip towards the opponent. You do not have to wait for this animation to finish before attacking. Walls and Floors Wallsplat A wallsplat is a unique mechanic in which a character, if travelling fast enough at a correct angle to a wall, will become stuck in the wall with their feet poking out. In this state, they cannot use any of their attacks, but can call in their supports. During the wallsplat, they can be hit and affected by knockback and control impairing effects. You cannot wallsplat twice in once combo. Players will automatically break free from a wallsplat after a short amount of time. Once they break free, they will have brief invincibility until they land on the wall. Floorsplat Normal A floorsplat is similar to a wallsplat, but as the name suggests, the opponent becomes stuck in the floor. This does not commonly occur, as to cause a floorsplat both players must already be on a wall in order to face the correct direction. However, there are certain moves which can cause a floorsplat, such as All Might's TQ2 and Gran Torino's Plus Ultra 1. Unrecoverable If a player has already been wallsplat in a combo, then they cannot also be floorsplat. In this scenario, the player will experience an unrecoverable floorsplat. Certain support characters such as Shigaraki can put opponents into this state with their support attack. In this state, the character appears to be splayed out and half stuck into the ground. During the time they are floorsplat, the character cannot perform any actions, and cannot be hit. Once the floorsplat ends, the character will perform an animation similar to that of an air recover, and will jump slightly above the ground. They will then have immunity until they hit the ground, or until they input a move. Supports In One's Justice, supports can be used either to extend your own combo or to interrupt the combo of the enemy player. They will also determine the effects of your Plus Ultra 3, as the PU3 is a combination of the Plus Ultra 1 attacks of your character and your support characters. Example: Deku with Muscular and Dabi support Plus Ultra 3 will be a Deku Plus Ultra 1, Muscular Plus Ultra 1, and Dabi Plus Ultra 1 happening at the same time. Supports have different cooldowns and different effects, and their support attacks are usually similar to their Quirk Specials in the game. Supports also have different cooldowns, and depending on what situation they are used in their cooldowns will change. The time taken for a support to be ready is visually indicated by a small bar below that character portrait. At the beginning of the round, supports have an almost complete bar and a short cooldown to become usable. When used in your own combo or in neutral, the support bar decreases to half. When used to break out of an opponent's combo, or if the support is hit, the support bar is emptied. Tables will be provided below of each support's cooldown in these three scenarios. Please note that this cooldown will be listed in real world seconds and not based on the ingame timer, as the ingame timer is not an accurate representation of real world time.